


Survivor

by gold_0n_ice (gold_on_ice), ProjetoAniverse



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amane Misa-centric, Aniverse, Character Study, Gen, POV Amane Misa, Pre-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_on_ice/pseuds/gold_0n_ice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: No momento em que Misa viu seus pais serem brutalmente assassinados diante de seus olhos, algo desengatou dentro de si. Um sentimento sufocante foi plantado, cravando suas raízes e espinhos venenosos em suas entranhas e ao redor de seu coração, se alastrando a cada instante.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! O ano é 2020 e ainda sofremos por Death Note nesta casa

Dois grandes olhos castanhos piscavam lentamente, os cílios longos fazendo cócegas nas bochechas pálidas e geladas. Sem as lentes de contato azuis, sem as extensões capilares, sem toda a maquiagem que estava tão habituada, ela poderia passar por uma garota absolutamente ordinária, muito diferente da superestrela que era.

Misa Amane estava sentada na ambulância com um cobertor alaranjado jogado sobre seus ombros, o tecido era duro e pruriginoso, mas ela não fez menção de retirá-lo, observando a cena que se desenrolava ao seu redor como se fosse uma experiência extracorpórea, como naqueles sonhos em que você se vê preenchendo o papel de expectador.

O asfalto estava molhado, havia chovido mais cedo, e o cheiro de petricor que sempre apreciou, não registrou em suas narinas. Tudo que podia sentir era o cheiro pútrido de sangue e morte impregnado em seu olfato; ela não ousava fechar os olhos, a cena ainda impressa em suas retinas iria persegui-la pelos próximos dias — por toda a sua vida. 

As luzes das viaturas e ambulâncias se moviam pelo chão, numa dança frenética, misturando-se e tornando-se borradas diante dela, até que alguma movimentação a sua esquerda tirou-a de seus devaneios, em partes. O toque em sua pele não registrou em sua mente, sentia-se amortecida, enquanto um dos paramédicos media a sua pressão.

— ...mane-san. — Dedos estalando em sua visão periférica fizeram com que percebesse que estava sendo chamada. — Amane-san?

— Hm?

O homem de repente estava agachado na frente dela, colocando algo sólido entre suas mãos. Ela olhou para baixo, com movimentos letárgicos, quase como se não pudesse encontrar suas forças, encarando o celular com a tela rachada, seu rosto refletiu na tela espelhada, como se fossem vários fragmentos de si mesma.

— Alguém para quem possamos ligar? Um familiar? Algum amigo?

Da ponta de sua língua, Misa não conseguiria citar nem cinco contatos que realmente poderia considerar como amizades. Ela conhecia muitas pessoas, ou melhor, possuía muitas conexões, todavia nada daquilo era real. Sempre que havia algum problema, ela tinha seus pais, achava que sempre os teria em seus contatos de emergência e que poderia ligar quando se sentisse sozinha.

A jovem desbloqueou o aparelho e deslizou até os Y’s em sua agenda, posicionando um polegar trêmulo sobre o nome de Yoshi-san e abrindo o contato, entregando o telefone ao médico.

— Yoshi-san é minha empresária, fale com ela. — Foi tudo que disse, antes de se encolher sob o cobertor laranja e voltar a olhar para fora.

No momento em que Misa viu seus pais serem brutalmente assassinados diante de seus olhos, algo desengatou dentro de si. Um sentimento sufocante foi plantado, cravando suas raízes e espinhos venenosos em suas entranhas e ao redor de seu coração, alastrando-se a cada instante.

Justiça… O que era isso num mundo que havia apodrecido e sido corrompido há tanto tempo?

A ironia disso era que Misa nunca foi cruel. Ela era o tipo de criança que resgatava bichinhos machucados e os levava para os seus pais, com os olhinhos marejados e arranjava funerais completos para eles quando não resistiam.

Misa sempre foi dedicada. Sempre em altos espíritos, tentando espalhar positividade para as pessoas ao seu redor. Cabeça de vento, bobinha, ingênua… era essa a imagem que tinham dela. Estúpida, burra, inútil apareciam também, vez ou outra. Ela não se importava. Caso pudesse fazer o mundo um lugar melhor, faria sem pensar.

Ao menos era isso que ela pensava. Agora era como se todos aqueles sentimentos tivessem sido drenados e não havia restado nada. Só havia o vazio, só tinha o espaço que foi deixado pelas duas únicas pessoas que realmente a amavam pelo que ela era, não pela imagem que havia construído.

— Misa-Misa! Ah, meu Deus! — A voz firme de Yoshi-san atraiu sua atenção, nunca reconfortante, mas sempre aterradora. Misa se perguntou quanto tempo havia passado desde tudo?

Ela se deixou ser movida pela mulher. Yoshi a cobriu zelosamente, com um caro e pesado casaco de pelos sintéticos, o toque macio deveria ser aconchegante, todavia ela não conseguia sentir nada, ao menos agora tinha parado de tremer tanto e conseguiu até ficar de pé com a ajuda da empresária.

O ar gélido que antes parecia atravessá-la, havia sido prevenido pela vestimenta grossa. Pelo menos ela não teria que ir para a delegacia agora, não achava que teria forças para isso. 

Enquanto Yoshi falava com a polícia, os olhos acastanhados se voltaram para cima, encarando o céu negro, sem nenhuma estrela ou lua acima de sua cabeça. Ela abraçou o próprio corpo, ainda se sentindo entorpecida; como se nada daquilo fosse real.

Misa pediu por um milagre, mentalizando o desejo no fundo de seu coração.  _ Não _ , isso não estava certo, ela não queria um milagre, ela queria justiça pelo que foi feito.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic também está postada no Spirit no Projeto Aniverse :)
> 
> Gostaria de agradecer a @/caprihorn (Spirit) pela betagem ♥


End file.
